When a computer is operating not as part of a network, the computer operator is generally the administrator. Therefore, the user has control over system administration functions. However, when the computer is operating as part of network, be it a local network or a wide area network, the system administrator has control over some of the functions of each computer connected to the network.
In the “WINDOWS”™ operating system, the system administrator has an administrative privilege function to enable the system administrator to block certain services on the computer in which it is operating. The services that can be controlled by the system administrator in this way include directory services, files, printers, security, terminals management, and peripheral devices. This normally includes a blocking function for access to certain devices connected to the computer. For example, if a device with a private memory is connected to the computer, a password will be required to be entered to gain access to the private memory. Normally the password will not be able to be sent to the device, so access will be denied. Therefore, as a result the exercise of the blocking function by the system administrator the “WINDOWS”™ operating system might not be able to communicate with the peripheral or other device operatively connected to the computer.